Seven Days in Corona
by Finmonster
Summary: It's been almost a year since the events that changed Rapunzel's life forever, and she's beginning to get a handle on what being a princess is truly about. But is she ready to meet someone of equal standing or will the fiery Highlander be more than she can handle? Sequel to Heaven's Light and prequel to the Dragon and the Bow.
1. The Announcement

**Seven Days in Corona**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

_Corona, Royal Castle,_

Within the castle of the royal line of Corona sat a majestic library. Its ceiling was high and vaulted, the surface plastered and painted with frescos depicting the sun, the moon and the stars. Large windows covered much of the surface of the eastern most walls, allowing the morning sun to shine upon the plush red carpet that lined the floor. Each of the other walls were occupied by towering bookcases, reaching from the floor to the ceiling, with each of their shelves almost bursting with books and tomes of every shapes, size and color imaginable. At the center of the room were set up a number of red plush chairs and ornately carved tables, painted a soothing off white color. A fireplace sat in the west wall, surrounded by the massive bookcase, its insides holding the remains of the previous night's fire.

Sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book was a young woman, roughly nineteen years old. She had chocolate brown hair that hung loosely to her shoulders, which she brushed behind one of her ears as she scanned the page with emerald eyes. She had pale skin and a slim build over which she wore a lavender colored dress. A silver tiara decorated with a multitude of gems sat on her head, while her delicate feet remained bare against the plush carpet.

Next to her sat an older woman, looking to be middle-aged. Her skin was just as pale and her build just as slim as the younger woman's, appearing almost a mirror image over her except for her slightly longer, darker brown hair. She wore a purple dress along with a strand of pearls and white, high-heeled shoes.

The two sat in peaceful silence as they read through their books, the only sound being the occasional turning of pages. The silence was broken however, when a man entered the library.

The man was tall and imposing, with fair skin, brown eyes and chocolate brown hair along with a trimmed beard. He wore a silk, white shirt and fine red pants, over which he wore a red coat trimmed with white fur and fine brown shoes. A golden crown decorated with the finest jewels sat upon his head.

"How are my ladies today?" he asked jovially as he walked up to the two women.

"Wonderful, Dad," the girl beamed at him, closing her book as she looked up at her father.

"Me as well, Henri," the woman agreed with a smile of her own.

"Excellent," the man, Henri, said as he walked over to them, before he reached into his coat and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"This arrived today, Susanne," Henri said as he handed the parchment to the older woman.

Taking it, the woman, Susanne, opened it and began to read the parchment. As she did, a smile crossed her face.

"What does it say?" the younger girl asked, putting the book down and leaning up, trying to read the letter.

"It says that we are going to be receiving a visit," Susanne answered, smirking at the girl while she closed the letter so she couldn't read it.

"A visit!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, "From who!?"

"King Fergus and Queen Elinor of the Highland Kingdoms," her father explained.

"A-Another king and queen?" the girl asked, suddenly becoming very meek.

"Yes, Rapunzel," Susanne stated, "And they'll be coming with children of their own."

"C-Children?" Rapunzel whispered, becoming more anxious by the second.

"Yes, triplet boys," Susanne said, which seemed to cause Rapunzel to relax for a brief moment, "and a girl a few years younger than you."

"A daughter!?" Rapunzel exclaimed, "How much younger!?"

"I think she just turned fifteen," Susanne replied, amused by her daughter's reaction to the news, "You're not panicking, are you, dear?"

"Me? No, I'm not panicking," Rapunzel said as she got up from her chair and began inching towards the library door, "Why would I panic? Princesses don't panic, which I'm sure Princess…"

"Merida," the queen provided.

"Princess Merida will know that we princesses never, ever panic," Rapunzel continued as she opened the library door and began to inch out, "So no, I am not panicking. Now, I have to go take care of something and I will see you guys later. Bye!"

"She's panicking, isn't she?" Henri asked after a moment.

"Very much so," Susanne replied before turning back to her book.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was running down one of the castle's red carpeted hallways at a breakneck speed, rushing past servants who gawked at her in surprise as she sped past.

"Quasi!" she cried, desperately searching for someone as she rushed through the castle, "Quasi, where are you!?"

As the princess raced through the halls, a group of guards dressed in gold and red armor were walking down another one, laughing and joking amongst one another. They were led by a man in his twenties with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes, along with a goatee on his chin. He wore gold colored armor with a blue cape, pants and shirt along with brown leather gloves and boots. A steel sword hung from his hip.

"And then I said-" the leader began, laughing along with his men.

"Quasi!" Rapunzel's voice echoed down the hall, causing the men to pause in confusion.

"I don't get it," one of the guards said dumbly. Before the leader could reply, Rapunzel went rushing past, catching all of their attentions.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, Blondie?" the leader called after her, causing Rapunzel to skid to a halt and turn around, her chocolate brown hair whipping around as she did.

"Eugene!" she called, rushing back over to him, "Have you seen, Quasi?"

"I figure he's probably in that love nest of yours in the west tower," Eugene replied, chuckling at the princess.

"Oh right, thanks!" she said, turning and beginning to run away again, before pausing to whirl around and glare at Eugene, "And it's not a love nest, stop calling it that!"

Rapunzel quickly spun around again and raced off, leaving Eugene chuckling behind her.

"What's wrong with the Princess?" one of the guards asked, "She seemed upset."

"Oh, it's probably one thing or another," Eugene said dismissively as he began to lead the men in the opposite direction that Rapunzel had gone it, "It's always something with her."

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was rushing towards the west side of the castle. Coming to the foot of a spiraling staircase, she quickly raced up it, leading her into a tower as the staircase narrowed. Eventually, she came to a wooden door in the ceiling and pushed it open before climbing up and inside.

The belfry was relatively large, its ceiling arcing up to a coned point with the tower's roof and braced with rafters. As she looked around, she could see through the lighting coming from the belfry's slatted windows that every surface of the ceilings and walls had been painted, the images largely focusing on the life changing events she had experienced only a year ago. She smiled as she looked at her handiwork, accidentally bumping into a table that had been set up in the middle of the room. She smiled as she looked at the model of the capital city, rendered in loving, handcrafted detail. She grinned at it, before glancing around the room, looking for someone.

Glancing up at the rafters, she made out a shape which caused her smile to widen. Running over to a wall, she hopped up, braced her foot against the wall, before pushing off, spinning around, grabbing one of the rafters and gracefully swinging herself up onto it, landing on her fingers and the balls of her feet. Grinning, she began hopping and flipping through the rafters before reaching her destination.

She smiled gently as she looked at the figure before her, curled up sleeping with his back against one of the rafters. It was a young man, the same age as her with auburn hair and fair skin. He wore a green tunic, his favorite, which her mother had made for him, along with brown trousers and brown leather shoes. His back had a notable hunch to it, forcing his shoulder higher than his head when he walked. His forehead was large and sloped forward, partially covering his right eye. His nose was round and stuck up, giving it a snout-like quality. Some people would call him ugly, but to Rapunzel he was the handsomest man in the world.

"Quasi," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the nose, "Hey, Quasi."

Quasi's blue eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed his face as he saw her.

"Hey," Quasi said tiredly, smiling as he saw her in front of him.

"Hey," Rapunzel replied, her smile growing, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh sorry," Quasi apologized, before giving a big yawn as he stretched his arms, "I figured I'd come up here until you were done spending time with your mother. I must have fallen asleep."

"That's alright," she replied, a worried smile on her face as she reached out and stroked his hair. He noticed the look and took her hand is his, a concerned look crossing his features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A letter came today for my father," Rapunzel explained, "The royal family from the Highland Kingdoms are coming to visit. That includes a princess a few years younger than me."

"That's great!" Quasi exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"No!" Rapunzel replied, her eyes wide with fear and despair, "It's terrible!"

"Terrible?" Quasi asked in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm not ready!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "I'm nowhere near good enough at being a princess to meet another one. She'll know what a sham I am the minute she sees me! And then she won't like me and her parents won't like me and then her parents won't like my parents and then diplomatic relationships will break down and then there will be a war and it will all be my fault!"

"Rapunzel, calm down!" Quasi exclaimed, surprised by her outburst, watching with wide eyes as the princess buried her face into her hands, "None of that is going to happen."

"How do you know?" Rapunzel asked miserably.

"Because I know you," Quasi said, reaching out and gently pulling Rapunzel's hands from her face and looking into her sad, emerald eyes, "You're the sweetest, most wonderful girl in the world, and something would have to be very wrong with someone to hate you right upon meeting you."

"You really think that?" Rapunzel asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Of course," Quasi replied, reaching up and stroking Rapunzel's cheek, "That's just one of the reasons why I love you."

Rapunzel replied by practically jumping on Quasi, nearly knocking both of them off the beam as she pulled him into a kiss.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked as she pulled back, looking at him in wonder.

"It's a gift, I guess," Quasi replied with a chuckle, causing Rapunzel to laugh as well. They laughed for a few more moments before stopping with a sigh, Rapunzel's face falling slightly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Rapunzel sighed.

"Of course you are," Quasi replied, taking her hand into his, "What we really have to worry about is if they'll run screaming from the building when they get a good look at me."

Rapunzel glared at him and quickly swatted his shoulder with her free hand, the blow causing Quasi to flinch even though she was nowhere near strong enough to hurt him.

"Don't do that," she said crossly, pointing a finger at him, "I hate it when you say things like that. You're too wonderful to talk about yourself like that."

"Sorry, force of habit," Quasi replied with a shrug.

Rapunzel smiled gently at him as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I don't think I could do this without you," Rapunzel sighed, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Well, then it's a good thing that you don't have to," Quasi replied with a chuckle.

Rapunzel chuckled as well before leaning in a giving him a lingering kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Quasi said with a smile.

"Me either," Rapunzel replied with a giggle.

"How about we work on one of your paintings to take your mind off of things?" Quasi asked.

"That sounds great," she replied with a smile, before the two of them slipped off the beam and began to enjoy their afternoon together.

A/N: Well, I told you guys I had more in store for Quasi and Rapunzel and I meant it! This is both a sequel to Heaven's Light and a prequel to the Dragon and the Bow, and it is meant to be a more lighthearted story. It will show how things have gone since the ending of the first story as well as explaining some of the minor plot elements in the later one. I hope you guys like this! Please review!


	2. Royal Welcome

**Chapter 2: Royal Welcome**

The sun sparkled off of the clear, blue waters that filled the harbor surrounding the capital city of Corona, the wind wafting gently through the air. The waters would have been almost completely undisturbed if it weren't for the longship cutting through the harbor, its oars dipping in and out of ocean water as the wind pushed lightly on its sails. Hanging from its mast, wafting in the gentle breeze, was a flag, depicting a downward pointing sword in front of four interlocking circles upon a field of green.

As the ship pulled its way to one of the docks near the royal castle, Eugene stood with a small contingent of guards. The ship floated up to the dock as the men inside retracted the oars inside. Moments later, the ship's sailors were securing it to the dock and a gangplank was pushed out to allow the ship's passengers off.

Looking up, Eugene watched as five people made their way down the gangplank to the dock. At the head of the group was a large, middle-aged man with wild, red hair that had begun to grey with age and was held in check by the iron cap he wore. He also sported a trimmed goatee and a massive mustache that stuck out perpendicular to his nose. He had icy blue eyes that peeked out from underneath his massive eyebrows and he wore brown leather and grey chainmail armor over his large frame, along with a green and grey tartan robe, held up by a large brown leather belt. He wore brown leather bracers and a black bearskin cape hung around his shoulders. His right foot was covered by a brown leather, fur-trimmed boot while his left was replaced with a knotted wooden peg leg.

Along with the man was a woman roughly the same age as him. She had very long, brown, grey-streaked hair that came down to her waist, tied back in two braids, and woven with golden colored thread to keep it out of her brown eyes. She wore a green and black colored dress with gold trim and billowing sleeves over her fair, slim frame along with cloth slippers on her feet. Around her waist hung a belt of interlocking gold circles and on her head sat a golden tiara imbedded with an emerald.

Scurrying around the adults feet were three identical little boys. They had fair skin with rosy cheeks, curly red hair and bright blue eyes. They wore identical green and grey tartan robes held up by large brown leather belts. They also wore identical brown leather shoes on their feet.

The final person was a girl no older then fifteen wearing a dubious expression. She had a slim build, fair skin dotted with freckles and icy blue eyes. She wore an elegant green dress with matching clothe slippers. Her hair was covered by a white wimple, which seemed to make her incredibly uncomfortable.

A horn blared as herald stepped forward between Eugene and the group of people, he close proximity of the instrument causing Eugene to wince.

"Announcin' th' arrival o' King Fergus O'DunBroch, Lord o' th' Highlands an' Head o' Clan DunBroch," the herald announced, "his wife, Queen Elinor, his sons, Prince Harris, Prince Hubert, an' Prince Hamish an' his daughter, Princess Merida!"

"Greetings, Your Majesties," Eugene stated, bowing somewhat dramatically and followed suite by his men, "Welcome back to Corona."

"It's good tae be back…um…" the man, Fergus, began, before regarding Eugene with a confused expression, "Ye're nae th' same captain 'at was here last time."

"Nope, I'm new," Eugene explained with a smirk, "Captain Eugene Fitzherbert, at your service."

"Whit happened tae th' auld captain?" the woman, Elinor, questioned.

"Oh, Phoebus?" Eugene asked with a chuckle, "He got promoted. He's the Minister of Justice now."

"Whit happened tae th' auld minister?" Fergus asked, a confused look still on his face, "Frollo was it?"

"Oh, him," Eugene replied awkwardly, scratching the side of his face as the other guards shuffled nervously, "That's…a bit of a long story and perhaps its better if you ask the king and queen themselves."

"Very well," Elinor relented, "Are they ready tae receive us?"

"Of course!" Eugene exclaimed happily, as he turned and began to lead the royal family to a carriage that was waiting for them at the end of the docks, the guards flanking them as they walked, "They have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Excellent!" Fergus exclaimed happily, "We've been lookin' forward tae meetin' Princess…Re…Ra…"

"Rapunzel, dear," Elinor provided helpfully.

"Right, her," Fergus finished somewhat embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm sure she's excited to meet you too," Eugene agreed though the way he said it made him sound disingenuous to Elinor, "How about you, Princess?"

"Huh?" Merida asked, blinking and shaking her head as she was clearly caught while being lost in thought, "Whit?"

"Pay attention, Merida," her mother chided her, "A princess does nae daydream. Captain Fitzherbert asked ye if ye were excited tae meet Princess Rapunzel."

"Och, sorry," she asked, scratching her arm awkwardly, "Ah guess Ah'm excited tae meet her. Ah've been hearin' aboot her ma entire life after all."

"Well, you're in luck," Eugene stated with a smirk, "I feel she definitely lives up to the hype."

By then, the group had reached the carriage and Eugene opened it for the royal family, beckoning them inside. After the six Highlanders were seated inside, Eugene closed the door before signaling the driver to begin making their way away from the harbor and towards the castle as he hopped onto a waiting horse and followed behind.

"Now remember, Merdia," Elinor said as the carriage began making its way up the hill towards the castle, "Ye need tae be on yer best behavior. King Henri an' Queen Susanne are very dear friends o' ours."

"I know, Ma," Merida said with a sigh, "This wonae be th' first time Ah've met them, ye know."

"I know 'at, Merida," Elinor replied with a sigh, "But there are expectations o' a princess. Responsibilities 'at ye did nae hae th' last time ye were here. Ah hae done ma best tae teach ye everythin' there is tae know aboot bein' a princess, but now it is up tae ye tae put those lessons intae practice. Dae ye understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Merida answered, rolling her eyes and turning to look out the window as the capital rolled past, some of the citizens stopping and watching as the royal procession went by. Somewhere in the distance, bells began to toll.

After a few minutes, the carriage pulled up in front of the majestic royal castle, the guards standing at attention in two lines that flanked a long red carpet that lead from where the carriage stopped, perfectly lining up. Riding up behind the carriage, Eugene quickly dismounted his horse before walking up to the carriage door, allowing for the royal family to exit, the carriage rocking violently as Fergus stepped out.

As they walked towards the door, the triplets lifted their heads to look at the towering spires and bright white walls in awe. Even Merida couldn't help but follow their gaze and smile, even though she had seen it before.

"Yeah, quite the sight, huh?" Eugene asked with a grin as he led the group up to the front doors, "Still takes my breath away some times."

Merida couldn't help but nod in agreement as a pair of guards stepped forward and opened the doors, stepping aside along with Eugene to allow the entourage to pass. Inside was the castle's entrance hall, with its vaulted ceiling and white plastered walls and roof. The floor was made from polished marble, and the long red carpet had continued under the door, leading towards a staircase on the other side of the long, hall. The staircases went up a few feet before splitting off in opposite directions and leading up to openings on the next floor. Looking around, Merida could see a dozen columns flanking the red carpet, bearing the load of the heavy ceiling. Light filtered in through stained glass windows set into the walls on either side of the room.

Standing on the dividing point of the stairs was Henri and Susanne, Rapunzel and Quasi standing next to them. Rapunzel had her hair done in an elaborate braid, wearing a light lilac dress and a pair of purple, silk slippers, her wiggling feet hinting at how uncomfortable wearing shoes she was. Quasi was dressed in a fine shirt made of blue silk, perfectly tailored to his unique build, along with black trousers and fine, brown leather shoes. Rapunzel was all nerves as she played with the end of her braid and bit her lip at the sight of the royal entourage. Noticing, Quasi reached out and took her hand.

"Hey," he said, catching her attention, "It's going to be okay. You can do this."

Rapunzel looked at him with an expression that showed she wasn't nearly as sure.

"You can do this," Quasi repeated, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Rapunzel nodded at him and took a deep, calming breath as she turned her gaze back towards the royal entourage making their way towards them.

"Are you ready, Rapunzel?" Susanne asked, glancing at her daughter.

"As I'll ever be," Rapunzel replied as she and her parents began to make their way down the stairs towards the Highlander royals.

"Remember Rapunzel, just breathe," Susanne assured her, "Just breathe."

Rapunzel said nothing, her iron grip holding fast to Quasi's hand as she focused all of her attention on the stairs in front of her, willing herself not to fall down due to the uncomfortable shoes she was wearing.

"Now presenting, the rightful rulers of the Kingdom of Corona, their Royal Majesties King Henri and his wife, Queen Susanne, accompanied by their daughter, Princess Rapunzel, and her suitor, Quasimodo, the Hero of the Realm!" a herald called from his position at the bottom of the stairs as the royals finished descending them. Slowly, the two groups walked towards one another, coming to a stop a few feet from one another on the red carpet.

The groups stood in silence for a few moments, each sizing the other side up. Fergus and Henri said nothing as they sternly stared into each other's eyes, Henri apparently unaffected by the fact that Fergus stood a full head taller than him. Elinor and Susanne meanwhile shared warmer looks as they smiled at each other. The three boys stated wide eyed at Quasimodo, who fidgeted under their gazes. Merida, meanwhile, looked into Rapunzel's frightened emerald eyes with a questioning look in her own icy blue ones. Their attentions were drawn away from one another when Henri cleared his throat.

"You've gotten fat," Henri commented blankly, causing Rapunzel, Quasimodo, Merida and the triplets' eyes to go wide in shock. There was a tense moment as Fergus merely glared at Henri before his face abruptly broke into a smile and he let out a bellowing laugh as he pointed his finger at Henri.

"Henri!" Fergus exclaimed as he reached down and enveloped the smaller man in a hug, causing Merida, Rapunzel, Quasimodo and the triplets' eyes to widen even further as the Highlander lifted the Coronian off his feet, "It's wonderful tae see ye again, ma friend!"

"It's good to see you as well, Fergus," Henri replied, awkwardly patting the Highlander king on his barrel chest before the lager man set him down.

"Hello, Susanne," Elinor greeted as she took a step forward and enveloped the other woman in a hug, which she gladly returned, "Ye're lookin' well."

"As are you, Elinor," Susanne replied as the two pulled apart, "It does my heart good to see you again."

Quasi smiled before turning, finding the triplets staring at him with wide eyes.

"Um…hi?" Quasi greeted them, a hesitant look on his face.

The triplets stared at him for a few moments before turning and quietly discussing things amongst themselves. After another moment they turned back to Quasi.

"Are ye an ogre?" the triplet in the middle asked.

"Boys!" Elinor admonished, before she turned to Quasi, her eyes widening in surprise as she truly looked at the hunchback for the first time, "Ah-Ah'm terribly sorry, Ah-"

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Quasi replied, waving off her apology, "I've gotten a lot worse than that in my time."

Turning back to the triplets, Quasi smiled at them.

"Sadly, I'm not an ogre, just a hunchback," Quasi explained, "Though I'm not familiar with my family history, so maybe there's an ogre in my family tree. Perhaps even a troll!"

The triplets giggled at the comment, bringing smiles to the others' faces. Turning to them, Quasi bowed towards Fergus and Elinor.

"It's an honor to meet you King Fergus and Queen Elinor," Quasi said as he straightened up and smiled at them, "I'm Quasimodo."

"It's nice tae meet ye, Quasimodo," Elinor said politely, regaining her composure.

"'At's a unique name," Fergus commented hesitantly as looked Quasi over "Whit daes it mean?"

"…Half-formed," Quasi answered after a moment.

"Oh…" Fergus said with a look of realization as Elinor glared up at him, "Ah…Ah'm sorry."

"It's alright, Your Highness," Quasi replied with a bemused smile, "I didn't pick the name after all."

"'At's horrible," Merida whispered, speaking for the first time, "Who wud name their child saemethin' like 'at?"

"You must be Princess Merida," Quasimodo stated as he turned and bowed to the younger girl, "To answer your question, it's a long story but suffice it to say, I don't believe that is what my parents intended to name me."

"Whit dae ye mean?" one of the triplets questioned.

"As Quasimodo explained boys, it is a story better suited fer another time," Elinor stated as she turned back to Henri and Susanne and clapped her hands together, "Ah believe a change in topic is in order. Where is yer daughter? Th' ane we've heard sae much aboot?"

"Rapunzel?" Susanne asked in confusion as she turned to where her daughter was standing, "She's right…."

Susanne trailed off, her mouth hanging open in surprise. After a moment, she closed her mouth and took a moment to recompose herself before looking at Quasi.

"Quasi," she said evenly, Henri's eyes widening as he followed her gaze.

"Uh, yes?" Quasi asked, turning to look at Susanne.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Susanne questioned.

"What do you…" Quasi began to ask before turning to look at Rapunzel, only to find that she had disappeared from his side. Quasi looked around wildly, trying to find her.

"Where did she…" Quasi said, trying to see where Rapunzel had disappeared to.

"Um, Ah think she's over there," Merida spoke up, pointing to one of the columns on the side of the room. Looking over, Quasi could make out the shadow of someone standing behind one of the columns.

"I'll go get her," Quasi said as he made his way towards the column.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this," Susanne said to Fergus and Elinor with a sigh, "She really is a sweet girl. She's just very nervous about all of this."

"We understand," Elinor replied sympathetically, "It must be terribly hard tae enter a world like this without any sort o' preparation."

"I think the little preparation she's had is the problem," Susanne explained, "She knows the kind of things that are at stake with meetings like this and knows she isn't as versed in the social graces as someone else in her position would be. She's terrified of the idea of making some faux pas. I don't think she realizes how close our two families are."

"Rapunzel?" Quasi said as he leaned against the column and peeked around it, finding Rapunzel with her back pressed against the column, her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lip, "Rapunzel, what are you doing?"

"I can't, Quasi, I can't," Rapunzel said, sounding like she was close to hyperventilating, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Quasi insisted.

"No, I really can't," Rapunzel hissed back, shaking her head, "If I go out there, I'm just going to embarrass myself, you, my family and my entire kingdom."

"You aren't going to do that, Rapunzel," Quasi insisted but Rapunzel continued to shake her head in denial. Merida watched the two from her parents' side, a pensive look on her face as she caught bits of their conversation.

"Excuse me," Merida spoke up, catching Henri and Susanne's attention, before indicating towards where Rapunzel and Quasi were, "Is it alright if Ah…"

"Go right ahead, dear," Susanne replied with a smile.

Merida quietly made her way over to the column where Quasi and Rapunzel were whispering to one another. She snuck around to the opposite side of the column from Quasi and slowly peeked her head out.

"Um…hi," Merida said awkwardly, causing Rapunzel to jump in surprise. Slowly, Rapunzel turned to look at Merida, her frightened emerald eyes locking with the other girl's confused icy blue ones.

"…Hi," Rapunzel replied after gulping in fear.

"Are ye…okay?" Merida asked hesitantly.

"…Not really," Rapunzel admitted as she flashed Merida an awkward, nervous smile.

"Whit's wrong?" Merida questioned, stepping out from behind the column, "If ye daenae mind me askin'."

"Honestly?" Rapunzel replied, surprised to find it so easy to talk to Merida, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Really?" Merida asked with a chuckle, "Because ye seem tae be haein' a pretty easy time talkin' tae me."

"W-Well this is…different," Rapunzel tried to explain, "I mean…we're just talking. I like talking. Sometimes Eugene says he'd like it if I stopped talking."

"Ah can see why he might say 'at," Merida replied with a snort of laughter.

Rapunzel laughed with her, some of the nervousness leaving her.

"Did you just snort?" Rapunzel questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she tucked a chocolate brown lock of hair behind her ear.

"Aye," Merida stated with a smirk as she casually leaned her shoulder against the column, "Whit o' it?"

"It's just…" Rapunzel began uncertainly, biting her lip before continuing, "I was told princesses' weren't supposed to snort."

"Sun above, ye sound like ma mother," Merida groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Rapunzel stared at Merida in confusion for a moment, turned to look down at Quasi, who shrugged back at her, before turning to look at Merida again.

"You're really not what I was expecting at all," Rapunzel admitted.

"Ah'll take 'at as compliment," Merida replied with a small smile, "Let me guess, ye were expectin' some kind o' proper princess, all curtsies an' honeyed words who looks down her nose at anyane who daemae know th' difference between a salad fork an' a dinner fork?"

Rapunzel and Quasi glanced at each other before turning back to Merida and nodding.

"Well, ye can rest easy, because as much as ma mother bemoans it, Ah'm nae 'at type o' princess," Merida explained.

"I don't understand," Rapunzel said in confusion, "You've been a princess your entire life. You've been taught this stuff since birth. Aren't you afraid of offending someone?"

"Daenae get me wrong, Ah know how tae play th' dainty princess, fer th' most part," Merida explained, "Ah know ma courtesies, ma histories, ma letters an' all 'at other nonsense. Ah know it. Ah just daenae like it."

"Why?" Rapunzel questioned, "Being a princess is wonderful! At least, from what I've seen."

"Is 'at why ye're hidin' behind this column, scared oot o' yer mind?" Merida questioned, crooking an eyebrow at Rapunzel as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Rapunzel blushed and laughed nervously.

"Daenae worry, Ah understand," Merida continued, "Sun above, dae Ah understand. It's th' responsibility. But where ye're scared o' it, Ah chafe under it."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel pressed, finding herself growing more at ease with the younger girl.

"Once all th' lessons hae been drilled intae ye, they're pretty easy tae remember," Merida explained, "It becomes dull. Playin' th' princess, it's nae me, nae more than it's ye, Ah wager."

"But we have to do it, so our kingdoms stay friends," Rapunzel stated worriedly.

"Hogwash," Merida replied curtly, "Bein' civil an' polite with ane another earns ye respect. It takes more than pleasantries an' titles tae form a friendship. Our parents know 'at. They've been friends since ma dad was crowned King o' th' Highlands an' did his diplomatic rounds through th' neighboring kingdoms. He always said yer father was th' anly ane who wasnae a stuffed shirt who regarded him as a northerner who had risen above his station. After 'at, when ye were still…lost, Ah suppose, ma mother wrote yers every year tae give her condolences. Ye wonae damage their friendship just by forgettin' yer sirs and madams."

"I guess you're right," Rapunzel said with a sigh before giving Merida a small smile.

"I told you," Quasi chastised playfully, earning a warm smile from Rapunzel.

"Now, Ah daenae think we've been introduced, an' please, we daenae need tae be formal aboot this," Merida said as she held her hand out to the two of them, "Ah'm Merida O'DunBroch. Princess Merida, if ye insist."

"Rapunzel," Rapunzel replied as she took Merida's hand and shook it with a smile, "Rapunzel Ensoliellement, I suppose. That's what Father says the name of our family is anyway."

"Quasimodo," Quasimodo said as Merida turned to shake his hand as well, "Just Quasimodo."

Merida raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I've never known what my birth parents names were," Quasi explained with a shrug as he averted his eyes, "As for the man who raised me, well he never really gave his name to me, and I don't really want it anyway."

"Ah get th' sense 'at there's more tae this story," Merida commented as her eyebrow rose higher, "But perhaps it's better ye tell it another time."

Turning to Rapunzel, Merida's smile grew.

"Ah'm sure ma parents an' ma brothers wud love tae meet ye too," Merida stated, "Maybe it's time tae come oot from behind th' column."

"Yeah, I think so," Rapunzel replied with a smile and a nod. Taking a deep breath and taking Quasi's hand in hers, Rapunzel stepped out from behind the column and walked towards where her and Merida's parents were standing, quietly talking to one another. Before any of the royals could say anything however, Merida's triplet brothers quickly darted in front of her, looking up at her with identical faces.

"Oh!" Rapunzel said as she started in surprise, "Um, hello."

"Rapunzel, these are ma brothers," Merida introduced, indicating to the boys in order of left to right, "Hubert, Harris an' Hamish. Boys, this is Rapunzel."

"Are ye th' Lost Princess?" Hamish questioned, pointing up at her.

"I suppose I am," Rapunzel answered, smiling warmly.

"Ye daenae look lost," Hubert commented.

"'At's because they found her, dunderhead," Harris said sharply, giving his brother a small smack to the back of his head.

"Arenae ye supposed tae be blonde?" Hamish asked, still pointing, "Ah always heard 'at th' Lost Princess was blonde."

"Well, I used to be blonde," Rapunzel provided.

"Why arenae ye anymore?" Hubert questioned.

"That's a bit of a long story," Rapunzel explained, her smile growing the more she talked to the triplets.

"Everyane keeps sayin' 'at," Harris stated, "We like stories, ye know."

"Unless they're Da's stories," Hubert added.

"But 'at's because Da always tells th' same stories," Hamish explained.

"Again," Hubert intoned, a dull expression on his face.

"An' again," Hamish added with the same expression and tone.

"An' again," Harris echoed his siblings.

"An' again," they said in unison, causing Rapunzel to laugh, politely covering her mouth with her hand.

"Boys," Fergus said in a warning tone, causing the triplets to look at one another and snicker. Turning her attention to Fergus and Elinor, Rapunzel's smile turned shy as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hello, Your Majesties," Rapunzel greeted as she gave them a curtsy, "I-I apologize for my behavior."

"Think naethin' o' it, ma dear," Elinor replied, waving off the apologies, "Ma husband and Ah understand, this is all very new tae you. Why, when we were first here, Ah cud barely manage tae coax Merida oot from behind ma skirts!"

"Mother!" Merida groaned in exasperation as Rapunzel giggled.

"Sun above, Susanne, ye werenae kiddin'," Fergus laughed as he shook his head, "She really is yer spittin' image."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Rapunzel said with a smile and a slight nod of her head.

"Nae need fer 'at garbage, lass," Fergus laughed, "Yer father an' Ah are auld friends. Ye daenae need tae be usin' any fancy titles in ma presence. Fergus will dae just fine."

"Alright," Rapunzel said with a nod.

"Well, now that introductions are done, we should probably get you settled," Henri said to the Highlander king and queen, "We'll see you to the guest chambers. Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your mother and I have a few matters of state to discuss with the king and queen," Henri explained, "Why don't you show Merida and her brothers around the castle and the grounds? Merida was only a little girl when she was here last and her brothers have never been at all. Maybe show them your new tower?"

"Okay!" Rapunzel replied excitedly with a beaming smile before turning her attention to Merida and the triplets, "Come on! I'll show you everything!"

Before Merida could reply, Rapunzel reached out and took her hand, practically dragging the other girl behind her as she went.

"Come on Quasi!" Rapunzel called as she bounded up the stairs with Merida in tow. Quasi chuckled as he looked down at the triplets, who were watching Rapunzel drag off their sister with wide eyes. Slowly, they turned their attention to Quasi.

"Want to have a look around the castle?" Quasi asked, earning smiles and nods from the boys, before he began making his way towards the stairs, indicating to the boys to follow him, "Well, come on then!"

As they watched Quasi walk away, Harris looked at his brothers before smiling and motioning towards Quasi with his head. His brothers smiled and nodded in agreement before the three of them raced after Quasi. Leaping into the air, they pounced onto Quasi's back, clinging to his shirt. Quasi yelped in surprise and stumbled for a half a second before regaining his footing and laughing, continuing up the stairs with the three small boys clinging to his back.

"Hurry Quasi!" Rapunzel called from the hall she had disappeared down.

"I'm coming!" Quasi replied with a laugh as she entered the same hall and disappeared from view, the triplets giggles echoing behind him.

Fergus chuckled and Elinor laughed politely into her hand as they watched them go.

"I take it 'at's whit she's usually like?" Fergus asked with another snort.

"Yes," Susanne said with a warm, proud smile, "She's our little ball of sunshine."

"Ah can see 'at," Elinor agreed with a smile, "Ah think she an' Merida are gaein' tae get along splendidly."

"Shall we show you to the guest chambers?" Henri asked, indicating towards the stairs.

"Lead th' way," Fergus replied, beckoning Henri onward as the royals made their way towards the stairs.

A/N: There's chapter two done! Hope you guys liked it, as I had a lot of fun writing it. Playing everyone's personalities off one another is always fun and I always love the chance to flesh out the world a little. There will be more of that in the future so stay tuned. For anyone who's wondering Ensoliellement means sunshine in French. I felt it was fitting. As always, critiques and feedback are always welcome, so please review! Later!


End file.
